


Failure

by ImpossibleJedi4



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, introspective, rgb only kinda dies, rgb saves hero, right before the nothing gets rgb, we all know how the comic goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleJedi4/pseuds/ImpossibleJedi4
Summary: CROSSPOSTED FROM FF.netThe mind works in mysterious ways when faced with oblivion.Based on page 346.
Kudos: 29





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY POSTED: Sep. 4, 2018

RGB knew, as he failed to hear the sound of his own feet on the sand, that he was going to have to make one of those tough decisions in life. When his snapping had yielded no results, no tug on his psyche to bring him away from the danger of absolute nothing, he felt cold.

RGB did not often feel cold. He was a warm being in a physical sense if not an emotional one, but now it was like someone was pouring cold water over his shoulders. No, water would've burned. But it was all he could think of as a heart and lungs that didn't exist felt like they were squeezed.

Hero was still clinging to his head, fingers curled, white knuckled on the plastic casing. He knew she'd felt her heart drop to her wooden shoes as well.

He snapped a few more times, but ultimately gave up. The storm of deconstruction was coming closer, still completely silent, though RGB felt like he could hear a phantom ringing in his nonexistent ears.

There was only one thing left to do, then.

RGB had been called a coward most of his existence. To be completely honest, he didn't always understand why. Why fight to the death when you could simply run away and live another day? Anyways, he always thought to himself. He was fighting to save the world, which was pretty bloody heroic when you thought about it.

He was scared, yes. Yellow was leaking freely from his face along with the occasional blue. But why should Hero have to join him in the hazy storm of pain that he knew awaited him? (Oh yes, he knew it would hurt, he'd felt a twinge when his hat had become lost in the vortex)

There was no reason why she should, not while he was still around.

So he snatched her from his shoulders by her fluffy sweater, winding up. He was much, much stronger than anyone guessed, but he always used his strength for the most mundane tasks that no one ever questioned it. Illusions of muscles, or perhaps just invisible ones, bunched under his jacket, and he knew Hero would have an idea of what was coming. Even she could feel the tension in his not-quite-there body.

With every ounce of strength in his body, before his steady hands failed him, he did what had to be done. He smiled. Green joined yellow.

And then it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> This has exactly 420 words lol.


End file.
